Today's online environment provides users with access to a vast array of content, such as videos, music, images, and movies. While some content may be accessible via a direct uniform resource locator (URL) link to the content, many content providers use some type of computer code to provide access to content. For example, a particular content provider may embed a content identifier or a content address (e.g., a URL for the content) in executable script that can be executed to provide access to the content.
For some devices with reduced processing power and/or memory capabilities (e.g., mobile devices), providing access to content via executable code can cause problems when the devices do not have sufficient capabilities to execute the code to reveal the content. For example, in a scenario where a URL for content is embedded within executable script, a mobile device may not support a scripting platform that is capable of executing the script to reveal the URL and access the content. Thus, in such a scenario, the mobile device may not be able to access the content.